Danse avec moi
by Sakukido
Summary: Le père de Kaoruko, princesse du royaume d'Utopia, organise une réception grandiose et somptueuse afin qu'elle puisse trouver son futur prince.Takano Masamune, Prince d'Emerald se rend à la réception. Il apercevra pour la première fois Ritsu Onodera , majordome au service de Kaoruko. Rating M à venir. C'est ma première fanfiction alors excusez moi en avance pour les fautes :3
1. Danse avec moi

Toute la journée, les préparatifs pour le bal de ce soir avaient été soigneusement mis en place, Kaoruko, princesse du royaume d'Utopia , devait trouver ce soir son époux. Malheureusement la princesse s'était déjà éprise de l'un de ses majordomes ,Misaki Takashi. Ce futur union ne la réjouissait donc guère.

Le roi Isada avait décidé d'organiser cette réception, il connaissait la passion secrète de Kaoruko pour son majordome mais il savait aussi que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, pour ne pas blesser son enfant, il préféra la marier avec un beau prince pour qu'elle oublie ce jeune homme. Bien évidemment, Karuoko ne savait pas les attentions de son père, alors elle était en colère contre lui, elle refusait épouser quelqu'un d'autre, et elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée, déprimant sur son sort.

Une heure avant que la réception commence , Ritsu et Misaki réussirent à convaincre Kaoruko d'ouvrir la porte. Ils s'en suivirent plusieurs longs instants pour la préparer, ils la parèrent élégamment et ils sublimèrent sa longue chevelure d'ébène en un magnifique chignon élaboré.

Après ce long moment à la parer , Ritsu et Misaki sortèrent de la chambre et soupirèrent longuement. Après ce soupir, Misaki sur un ton épuisé dit :

« Je ne savais qu'une princesse rechignerait autant pour rencontrer des bons partis lors d'un bal...

-Je ne te savais pas si naïf, Misaki. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la princesse te faisait les yeux doux... ?

Ritsu lui lança un regard taquin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle me demandait juste comment faire un fraisier car elle adore la pâtisserie... Tu dois te faire des idées Ritsu !

-Tu es vraiment crédule... »

Ritsu pouffa de rire face à la naïveté du jeune homme, ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il passa outre. La nuit était en train de tomber et la réception allait commencer,alors les deux jeunes se pressèrent d'aller retrouver les autres pour accueillir les invités.

/

Au bord de l'ouverture de sa coche, Takano Masamune qui rentrait d'un long voyage exotique, aperçut les derniers rayons de soleil qui éclairaient sa sombre chevelure. Les éclats de lune avaient désormais remplacé la lumière du soleil, la lueur de l'astre venait à présent éclairer ses cheveux ténébreux, il avait l'allure d'un prince de la nuit pourvu d'une sombre et dangereuse beauté qui, telle les épines d'une rose, charmait les jeunes femmes, mais cela lui était égal.

Sa coche s'arrêta devant le château. Pour la réception , il avait pris soin de se parer avec élégance, ce qu'il l'avait sublimé encore plus. Lorsqu'il monta les marches pour rejoindre la salle du bal, celui-ci battait à son plein. Malgré ce retard, il put entrer sans le moindre problème. Takano s'avança dans la salle et descendit fièrement les escaliers, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Quelques regards venaient à l'appeler mais Takano les était ici uniquement par obligation car son père l'avait obligé à y aller,mais la compagnie des femmes l'ennuyait fortement, bien qu'il ait déjà eu quelques aventures.

Il chercha du regard quelqu'un qu'il connaissait afin de ne pas passer la soirée seul à s'ennuyer. Quelques jeunes femmes essayaient de lui parler, mais il était ennuyé par leurs bavardages inutiles, quand soudain, il vut cet homme...

Le temps venait comme à s'arrêter lorsqu'il remarqua ces deux yeux d'émeraude, il ne pouvait plus que voir lui. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme , il avait un costume de majordome noir qui soulignait sa faible musculature et son corps frêle , un magnifique jabot venait sublimer sa tenue.

Takano avait une impression de déjà vu, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré.. Mais il ne savait plus où.

Ritsu sentait un regard persistant sur lui. Il se tourna légèrement et vut le jeune prince. Il était ébahi par sa sombre beauté, il avait un costume victorien d'un vert sombre avec de magnifique ornements dorés et un jabot orné d'une rubis .

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Takano n'hésita pas à lui lancer un doux regard pour lui transmettre le plus doux des sentiments. Ritsu, perturbé, baissa les yeux par intimidation. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer ce prince, il se tourna alors légèrement de gène. Takano s'éloigna de ses courtisanes afin de se rapprocher de ce dernier. Quand il se trouva face à lui ,il trouva que son teint pâle et ses joues rosées de gêne le ravissait.

Jamais il n'avait été autant émerveillé face à la beauté d'un homme, il lui faisait naître une flamme ardente dans son cœur qui parcourait tout son corps : pour la première fois quelqu'un arrivait à le déstabiliser.

Ritsu balbutia quelques mots , ce qui réveilla Takano de sa rêverie.

« E-excusez moi.. Il vous faut quelque chose.. ? La réception se passe bien pour votre part... ?

-Oui tout se passe pour le mieux, toutefois.. il me faudrait quelque chose..

-Que vous faut-il.. ? ,demanda Ritsu,incapable de regarder ses yeux mordorés.

\- Vous. ,dit-il sérieusement.

\- Qu...Quoi ?!

Ritsu resta hébété face à sa réponse.

Il me ferait fort plaisant, d'avoir de la compagnie , alors je me demandais si vous voudriez bien m'accorder cette danse.. ?

-Qu...Quoi ?! Mais votre altesse.. Je suis un homme..

-Peu m'importe, venez.. »

Il n'eut le temps de protester que Takano lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner dans le balcon, il n'y avait personne à cette endroit. Une légère brise, fit voler les mèches rebelles du jeune majordome, tandis que la chevelure noirâtre du jeune prince était restée était fortement déstabilisait face à ce jeune prince très imposant, qui respirait l'élégance.

Il s'avança doucement, et prestement, le jeune prince le regarda avec intensité, et par son regard il lui montra les marques de son admirations pour lui, il le trouvait craquant, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que le teint du jeune majordome s'empourprait.

Takano saisis la main du jeune prince pour l'inviter dans cette danse, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser , l'atmosphère devenu des plus tendres et chaleureuses.

La symbiose se créa entre les deux jeunes personnes lorsque leurs regards se rejoignaient, bien que Ritsu étant génée , n'arrivait pas à fixer ce futur monarque plus de quelques corps se frôlaient dans cette dangereuse danse , cette danse qu'il ne devrait pas avoir lieu à cause de leurs sexes identiques et de leurs rangs.

Takano, alors que la douce musique était sur le point de rendre sa dernière note à l'intérieur du palais, il lui murmura que sa beauté était tout à fait exquise.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de danser , leurs corps se séparèrent et Takano ne pouvait que regretter ce court instant où il peut effleurer ce jeune Majordome, il lui caressa la joue de Ritsu , qui eut un mouvement de recul face à un tel mouvement, pour autant Takano , mit son bras dans son dos pour le pousser contre lui, il approcha ses lèvres dangereusement des siennes..

 ** _Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction o/ N'hésitez à commenter pour me donner des conseils :D à bientot !_**


	2. Suite de la réception

_**( Je ne l'ai pas précisée avant mais bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais elle appartienne à Shungiku Nakamura bien évidemment ! Juste l'histoire m'appartiens~ )**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic !:) Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires !**_

 _ **Cela faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fanfic alors maintenant que je me suis enfin lancée je me motiv o/ Bonne lecture !_**_

-Rit-chan..! Où Êtes vous..?

Ritsu fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité, il était piégé dans ce rêve sombre avec le jeune prince, il se rendu compte qu'il allait s'embrasser, ce qui fit rougir Ritsu. Jamais il ne s'était laissé transporter par de tels émotions.. De tels sentiments..

Une jeune femme s'avança avec rapidité vers les deux jeunes hommes, Le jeune majordome poussa donc Takano le laissant déçu d'une tel séparation.

Takano considéra la jeune femme du regard voulant savoir qui était la femme qui les avaient interrompu.

Elle était élégante, ses long cheveux ondulé du couleur rousse parcourait sa robe d'un rose pale, deux petite roses ornée sa coiffure, il la trouva mignonne par son allure mais il la regarda avec méfiance, elle n'en restait pas moins la fille qui venait d'appeler l'homme qui l'intéressait par un prénom trop personnel à son goût

-O-oh.. An-chan.. Que faites vous ici..? Demanda Ritsu tout bégayant

-Rit-chan vous êtes d'un culot..!

Je suis quand même v...

An-chan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ritsu la coupa

-Oui excusez moi.. Bon je vous présente...

Ritsu se tourna vers Takano mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle était son nom et de quel royaume il était prince, sentant l'embarra de Ritsu, le jeune prince répliqua immédiatement

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Il lui effleura sa main de ses lèvres pour lui faire un baise main,

Je m'appelle Takano Masamune, Je suis le prince du royaume d'emerald.

An-chan fut quelque peu stupéfait par sa beauté naturel, il dégageait une aura attirante même si elle semblait dangereuse

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Kohinata An, et je suis la fiancée de Onodera Ritsu.

Takano fut ravi d'enfin savoir l'identité du jeune majordome, cependant il réalisa que les mots d'avant et la manière dont cette femme serrée ce dernier par le bras, qu'il était déjà pris, pourtant Takano ne pouvait abandonner aussi facilement, il sentait que Ritsu ne semblait pas enjoué par une tel union.

Un malaise s'installa à cette endroit, l'atmosphère qui avait réussi à être si douce devenait maintenant tendue, le jeune majordome ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il voulait absolument se retrouver seul , il se sentait oppressé entre cette être imposant et la femme qu'il devait épousée par arrangement.

Soudain An-chan fut appelée par une autre femme un peu plus grande qu'elle , il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très difficile d'être plus grande qu'elle, Ritsu en conclu qu'il devait s'agir l'une de ses amies, il se sentis soulagé d'un poids, à vrai dire il n'aimait pas vraiment quand elle le collait comme ça, cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

« - Rit-chan... Mon amie m'appelle, elle veut me présentée à la Princesse... ça ne vous dérange pas... ?

-Non ! Allez y.. ! répondu Ritsu spontanément.

An s'éloigna avec son amie s'enfonça dans la salle du palais, laissant Onodera et Takano sur le balcon, le malaise était encore là mais beaucoup moins à présent .

-C'était votre fiancée n'est ce pas... ? Takano voulait savoir si cela était vrai

A vrai dire oui, elle l'es mais ce n'est que par la volonté de ses parents.. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et puis...

Ritsu se rendis compte qu'il était en train de se justifier et ça l'insuportait, après tout ça ne le regardais pas, alors il arrêta la conversation ici et lui fit une brève révérence pour le saluer.

-Je dois y retourner.. On a besoin de moi pour le service.

-Très bien. Au revoir, répondit Takano de la façon la plus calme qui sois. »

Il fut quelque peu déboussolé de sa réponse courte, pourquoi m'avait-il regardé ainsi lors de cette danse et puis pourquoi il a tenté de m'embrasser si c'était pour me rendre compte que ma présence lui importait guère... ? Après tout il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait juste que de la compagnie, pourquoi cela m'importe autant ? Ce n'est qu'un bel inconnu.. pensa Ritsu... Un éblouissant inconnu...

Il était totalement déstabilisé, il trouvait ça complètement stupide d'être autant chamboulé pour une simple rencontre avec un prince...

Il rejoigna la salle du bal, plongé dans ses pensées. Il percuta Misaki qui avait l'air paniqué. Celui-ci pris à part Ritsu qui ne comprenait pas trop la situation encore trop dans la lune.

« -Ritsu ! On a un problème... ! La princesse rejette tous les princes qui lui sont présentés.. ! Il faut faire quelque chose... Sinon le roi va nous en vouloir.. ! paniqua- t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Misaki. Il savait bien que sa fille réagirait comme ça tu sais...

\- Pourtant les princes sont plutôt charmants.. Elle en a de la chance.. !

\- Je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là Misaki.. pouffa ritsu qui apparemment venait de rendre rouge pivoine ce dernier.

\- N-n'importe quoi.. ! Je dis juste la vérité.. il n'y a rien à dire la vérité... s'affola misaki.

\- Mais oui c'est ça... c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure tu faisais les yeux doux au cousin de la princesse, Akihiko.. insinua-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Arrête de dire des inepties.. ! Et viens donc plutôt m'aider... ! »

La gêne de Misaki était tout à fait mignonne, il n'avait jamais été sincère avec lui même,remarqua-t-il.

Les deux majordomes se rendirent vers la princesse, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse d'être ici. Misaki essaya d'adresser la parole à Karuoko mais celle ci l'ignora totalement , laissant le jeune majordome gêné.

Ritsu essaya de comprendre pourquoi un tel malaise était installé mais lorsqu'il voulu questionner Misaki, le roi lui adressa la parole et lui dis posément de la laisser, que demain serait un autre jour et que nous donnerions une autre réception, surtout que certains princes n'avaient pas pu se rendre à celle-ci.

Karuoko resta toujours aussi ennuyée mais semblait moins l'être après cette annonce. Misaki et Ritsu s'échangèrent un regard qui montra toutes leurs exténuations pour la soirée du lendemain. Heureusement que c'était la dernière, pensèrent-ils.

Il se rendit alors à la porte de sortie pour saluer toutes les personnes invitées aujourd'hui en leur souhaitant un bon retour. Il chercha du regard Takano mais malheureusement, il ne le vit pas. Il avait dû sortir par l'autre sortie.. pensa Ritsu qui était déçu.

Tous les majordomes s'occupèrent de débarasser les tables pleines de mets et d'assiettes vides, laissant les femmes de ménage laver la pièce et les tables.

Après ce long moment de vaisselle et de rangement, il était enfin libéré, et il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, exténué de cette soirée à servir... Il avait pourtant l'habitude après tout, c'était son travail depuis qu'il était tout petit.

En effet, Ritsu avait été recueilli par le roi en personne un jour de printemps lorsque ce dernier avait été à la chasse. Il avait trouvé le Ritsu encore enfant, dans un sale état. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé, on découvrit qu'il était amnésique. Alors de sa bonne générosité , le roi recueillit le jeune enfant et l'avait nourri et blanchi en échange de devenir un majordome pour la princesse.

Mais ce soir, la soirée l'avait complètement épuisé, il avait été dépassé par les événements avec cet homme. Après tout qui invite un autre homme à danser ?! pensa-t-il,offusqué. Et pourtant.. il savait qu'il allait le revoir le lendemain soir.. son intuition lui disait... mais son esprit l'espérait surtout.

Fatigué de rêvasser, Ritsu tomba vite dans les bras de morphée le guidant vers ses rêves..

 _ **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !:D Pas très palpitant certes mais le prochain le sera plus ;)**_

 _ **A Bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis !**_


	3. Pense à Moi

_**Bonne lecture ! Désolée du retard :)**_

*BOUM*

Ritsu fut réveillé en sursaut, en attendant un objet volée dans la pièce voisine, bien évidemment Misaki qui avait le sommeil très lourd dormait encore paisiblement, Il s'habilla en vitesse, et il alla à la pièce voisine, c'était la princesse qui venait de jeter une assiette qui avait encore une pâtisserie dessus avant que cette dernière se fasse renvoyée contre le mur, Ritsu s'énerva légèrement :

"Qu'est qu'il vous a pris ?!" n'étant pas très réveillé et encore fatigué des évènements de la veille, le jeune majordome découvrit Karuoko enroulée autour d'une couverture.

Ritsu prit garde à s'avancer doucement vers elle craignant de se prendre une pâtisserie à la figure et l'idée lui était assez déplaisante...

Il remarqua que cette dernière se cacha encore plus sous sa couverture, et il put constater encore l'esprit doux de la jeune et de son immaturité qui la rendait si mignonne.

Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et il murmura doucement pour ne pas la brusquer : "Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine princesse..?"

Celle-ci garda son mutisme un moment, puis Ritsu essaya de dégager la couverture pour doucement caresser ses cheveux, malgré son titre de princesse, ils avaient été toujours proche, et la princesse le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle trembla légèrement et murmura d'une voix faible:

"Ritsu... Pourquoi Misaki… Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas..?" Sa respiration se coupa , il n'aimait pas la vérité..

"Je sais bien qu'il est attiré par mon cousin, ses yeux sont d'un tel éclat lorsqu'il le regarde, mais le comble, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il ne connait ni mes sentiments ni les siens envers Akihiko..."

Elle soupira doucement puis rit de dépit, ses pommettes se crispèrent légèrement.

"- Il est si innocent et mignon n'est-ce pas..?

\- Je le constate un peu plus chaque jour, princesse!

\- Cependant, si cela le rend heureux, je ferai tout pour l'aider, il doit vivre son amour!

Son sourire habituel était revenu et elle semblait déterminée, bien que Ritsu se doutait bien que son cœur était encore meurtrie de cette déception amoureuse.

Un peu plus tard, on appela Ritsu pour aider à mettre la table pour le déjeuner. Mince il est déjà cette heure?! Pensa le jeune majordome.

-Je dois y aller Karuoko... On se voit ce midi ? Et s'il vous plait pour ce soir...

\- N'ai crainte Ritsu, je vais faire en sorte de me mêler au prince, après tout il faut que je fasse honneur à mon père n'est-ce pas..?

La Jeune princesse eut un sourire des plus tendres, il ne douta pas de sa promesse, et la salua. Cette conversation l'avait doucement invitée à penser au prince d'hier, il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait envahi ses rêves, la douceur de ses lèvres et son aura des plus impressionnante l'avait charmé, il n'en avait nul doute, sauf pour Ritsu, il refusait de penser que se Prince s'était immiscer dans son cœur et hypocritement il souhaita ne pas le revoir ce soir.

On ne vit pas arriver la nuit, la journée passa bien vite surtout en ces temps avec les deux réceptions.

Le manoir était de nouveau paré pour les festivités à venir et resplendissez pour la dernière fois, Misaki bailla doucement à côté de Ritsu et il devint rouge pivoine, il balbutia des mots d'excuses au cas où on l'aurait vu.

"- Tu as l'air nerveux Misaki.. Tu vas bien..?

\- M-mais oui quelle question..

\- Tu es sûr..? Ce n'est pas la présence d'un certain homme qui te lance des regards furtifs ou même plutôt.. direct… Qui te déstabilise~?

\- Tais-toi Ritsu... arrête de dire de tels bêtises..

Les joues de Misaki devenaient encore plus rouge à présent et le jeune châtain était heureux d'avoir provoqué une tel gêne chez le jeune homme, c'était tellement amusant..

Cependant il le poussa à aller vers ce dernier, Misaki hésita mais au final il essaya d'aller se rapprocher d'Akihiko.

Ritsu souris et parti de son côté voir à qui il pourrait être utile, soudain il se sentit tirer en dehors de la salle de réception vers le balcon. Un frisson de peur l'envahit à cause de la surprise puis il se rendit compte que le mystérieux homme qui l'avait tiré, était le Prince Takano,. Ses deux mains se resserrèrent autour de sa proie qu'était devenu le jeune majordome, il approcha son visage du sien mais Ritsu détourna ses lèvres et se mit à balbutier.

"-E-euh.. Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez monsieur..?

-Je pense avoir déjà été assez précis hier non ? Vous, cela me semble assez simple..

-Comment ça ?! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez..

Ritsu se mit à rougir avec violence et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Je ne laisse jamais échapper les beau jeunes hommes comme toi. De plus, j'ai vraiment l'impression que toi et moi sommes déjà vu quelque part..

-Ne dites pas d'inepties.. Vous êtes un prince et moi un majordome, vous ne pouvez pas me connaitre!

-Peu importe, mes intentions restent les mêmes ici et maintenant..

-Qu-quoi?!

 ** _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour ce long décalage! J'essaye vraiment d'écrire mais ayant toujours peur de mal faire je me décourage, mais vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir!_**

 ** _Je vous en remercie!_**


	4. Bouleversement

Ritsu haleta, il ne compris pas ce qui lui arriva, une certaine angoisse avait pris son coeur, suite à ce soudain rapprochement.

Mais ce qui le marqua le plus le jeune majordome, c'était les derniers phrases de ce dernier "J'ai vraiment l'impression que toi et moi sommes déjà vu quelque part",

maintenant que Ritsu y pensait, cet impression ne l'avait jamais quitté et pour la première fois de sa vie après son amnésie, il senti un petit quelque chose

s'ancrée en lui... Comme un fragment de sa vie passée..

Cependant les évènements devenaient trop suffocant pour Ritsu, le beau prince qui se tenait devant lui, tenait fermement les poignets et il n'arrivait plus à

réfléchir, ritsu commença à se débattre prenant peur de l'aura dominatrice que laisser échapper Takano.

Ce dernier, esquissa un sourire et caressa sa joue, et lui sufflota dans le creu de l'oreille :

« - N'ai crainte, je ne te ferai pas de mal, juste beaucoup de bien... »

Ritsu avait le cœur qui tambourinait, il ne comprenait pas l'effet que lui faisait l'ainée, il le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans la première chambre se présentant à lui et ferma la porte à clé, il posa ses yeux ténébreux sur Ritsu comme si il allait devenir son futur repas.

Il avança auprès de lui à pas de chat, et plaqua le majordome contre le mur, il se précipita pour capturer ses douces lèvres, Ritsu bouleversé ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait et se laissa faire un bref instant car il ne pouvait se nier, qu'il lui provoqua un grand plaisir à cet instant. Voyant aucune réaction de sa part, takano en profita pour renforcer ce baiser et le caresser le bas de son dos et le serrer contre lui. Malicieusement sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres, venant rencontrée la sienne, bien qu'il mouvait que très peu, timide.

Cela aurait pu très bien continuée sur cette voie mais l'esprit de Ritsu eu un déclic et repoussa violemment Takano, il eu de mal à reprendre sa respiration tellement son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

« - Q-qu'est qui vous prend... ?! Nous nous connaissons pas... ! À part cet courte danse que nous avons échangé...Rien ne nous lie... »

Takano soupira longuement, le ton de sa voix devenu assez terne et d'une part de tristesse

« - Je pensai que tu te rapellerais de moi, même si ta condition à changée, je me rappelle encore de toi... Je peux t'avouer que je me suis rappelée de toi hier soir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil... Il fallait que je sois sûr que ce soit toi... Et je suis sûr maintenant après ce baiser.

Il reprit doucement en rigolant légèrement En tout cas ton corps se rappelle de moi, lui..

-E-euh.. je.. comprends pas... Vous m'avez connu dans le passé... ? Je suis désolé, je suis amnésique depuis mes dix-huit ans alors... euh..je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

-Peu m'importe Ritsu, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé après tant d'année, je ne peux plus te laisser aussi loin de moi... Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut pour que tu recouvres la mémoire. »

Malgrè la douceur des mots de Takano, le jeune majordome sentit une énorme angoisse l'envahir, cela faisait presque 7 ans aujourd'hui, qu'il ne savait plus rien à propos de ses souvenirs d'antan, et aujourd'hui quelqu'un apparaisait, prétendant en faisant parti.

Ritsu avait fini par s'habituer à cette perte d'une parti de sa vie alors ses deux derniers étaient particulièrement étouffant pour lui, il recula doucement jusqu'à temps de s'asseoir sur le lit, takano désira s'approcher de lui mais ritsu émetta un petit cri, le demandant de rester où il est...

Takano fut pertubé de la reaction de son cadet, il ne désira plus qu'une chose, il voulait le rassurer, le vouloir ainsi provoquait en lui beaucoup de peine.

« - Chhuuuut... je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer à ce point , je me suis emballé.. »

Takano commença à caresser les cheveux de Ritsu et tenta de le ramener vers pour l'enlacer... Mais sans succès.. Il se mit à pleurer, ne savant plus quoi penser.

Pour autant, takano resta auprès de lui jusqu'à temps qui s'endors profondément, il lui mis une couverture au dessus de lui et lui écrivit une lettre pour son réveil.

 _ **Voilà Nouveau chapitre ! dites moi vos avis!:3**_


End file.
